Highschool Poetry
by PeverellSlytherin
Summary: All the poetry I wrote in highschool. Plus one song. It's not good.
1. The Eternal

I was there since the beginning

I was there through it all.

The shame, the rage, the hunger,

All the people scorned

I was there when the plagues broke out

And I was there when they sank.

I was there when the bombs fell down

And I was there to see it end.

I was there when the faith restored

A I was there when we found hope

I have always been quite close by

Yet they will never know.

I will still be here when the future comes

I will still be here when life goes on

I will still be here when the final war breaks out

I will still be here when it's all gone.


	2. Over The Rainbow

Over the rainbow,

Under the sea,

There lies a treasure for both

You and Me.

Ash to stars

as stars to dusk

Both are loved

And equally lost.

Sometimes found

but never regained

So is the story and

The truth in pain.

As in the innocence

of a child's world

So does mystery and

Glamour unfold


	3. The Forgotten Child

Oh child,

Oh lost and loving child,

Your pleas to be heard are ignored

Pushed aside as being unworthy

Oh child,

Oh small and innocent child,

You run between the shadows

They forced you in.

Oh child,

Oh hopeless and desolate child,

You battle scars easy to see

What have they done to you?


	4. Still Here

I am alive,

I am breathing,

Through my days,

My heart's still beating.

Blood through my veins,

I can feel it,

Mapping its way,

I can see it.

It cuts too deep,

Don't have any feeling.

Lose my strings,

Nothing has meaning.

Nothing but darkness,

Nothing but freedom,

No response like crying

or leaving.

No more to say,

My time is slipping,

No more to do,

My visage is crumbling.

Those that offer help

They just keep angering

Until six words,

The words that saved me.

I felt so alone,

Can you see me?

Someone did

And now I'm free

I'm still here,

I'm still breathing,

Through it all,

My heart's still beating.


	5. Im Not Asking

I'm not asking for permission,

I'm not asking for for a ride,

I'm not asking that you understand,

I just hope you'll be at my side.

I'm not asking for a miracle,

I'm not asking for the truth,

I'm not asking that you change,

I just wanna be near you.

And until the day you realise this

I'll be hoping you want this too.


	6. Standing

I'm standing here

With you

On the open mountain

Breathing life

Breathing joy

Breathing in to every line

It's in me

Every thought, every word

All my dreams in this world

I can see

I can be

All that I need to be

I am here

I am free

I am standing in the light

This is me.


	7. Would You

What would you do

If you ran around chasing the moon

And after all these years

Actually caught it?

Would you rejoice?

Or break down in abyss?

Or carry on without reason?

What would you do

If you played your hand after all these games

Actually lost it?

Would you fall to pieces?

Or find it humourous?

Or smile and pick up again?


	8. Who I Am

You think you know me

You act as if you care

Yet you don't even know

The colour of my eyes

My birth certificate holds no truth

It won't show you my future

Or what I've been through.

My picture won't help you

The smile isn't true

Yet you you wouldn't have known

I can tell that about you.

They say they understand me

They don't even try

As they disappear, my eyes are dry.

You think you know me

Yet you don't understand

You may know my name but

You have no idea who I am.


	9. Lifted Off

Sitting in class

Wanting to be home

Still surrounded by people

Yet still utterly alone.

The words become murmurs

And my actions are done

The world starts to disappear

And I too am gone


	10. Thank You

I've looked through every poem

And I've read through every word

But none of what was written

Explained what you are worth

You were there when I was hurting

And when I needed a hand

You were there with a "well done"

And motivation like a friend

I will not forget what you meant to me

While I'm going somewhere new

And if you do remember me

Believe, I will always remember you.


	11. I'm Holding Out

I'm holding out for a lost hope

I'm holding out for a lie

Because the truth of the matter

I cannot abide by.

I'm reaching out for a lost dream

I'm holding out for a memory

Because the real world

I cannot stand to see

I'm holding out for a lost life

I'm holding out for me

Because you are the one

I cannot stand to be.


	12. Tears in the Window

As frail and brittle as fine porcelain

As kind and true as an angel.

They say your mind is fragile

And days are littered with pain.

You have worked hard to get to this number

And it looks like you worked in vain.

You struggle to sit and do nothing

And all the days are the same.

Your family has forgotten to visit,

They don't even phone anymore.

And as you sit there waiting,

The result is the same as before.


	13. Kittens

Slow blinks and padded paws

Rip open your heart

With sharp little claws.

Quick slinks and wet little noses

Steal you foods, your dentures

And your boxes.


	14. Humans

Humans are such simple cells

They move with limbs,

Tendons and muscles

Humans are such complex cells

They think with impulses

And chemicals as well

Humans are such onerous cells

They toil, they work, they never have fun

And yet smile and sing as if they had won

But the only thing that they ever do win

Is chores and stress and pain and sin.


	15. I'm Still Standing Here *Song*

I'm standing here alone

Was left to my own

Again

I don't know where I belong

How do I fit in

In this song?

Don't go chasing waterfalls, baby,

You're going too fast.

Don't go fighting hurricanes, now,

They won't last.

I try to make sense

I try to write my life down

I try to think

Of all the times I wasn't broken

But all I see is

Words on words on

Lines on pages

Books and books and binders.

Don't go chasing waterfalls, baby,

You're going too fast.

Don't go fighting hurricanes, now,

They won't last.

Take a look at me

What do you see?

Do you believe me

When I say...

Don't go chasing waterfalls, baby,

You're going too fast.

Don't go fighting hurricanes, now,

They won't last.

I'm still standing here.


End file.
